Bahamut (Therafim)
|-|The Knight= |-|The Moon Sorcerer= |-|Bahamut= Character Synopsis Bahamut 'was born of the clash of primordial energies between the Light and Chaos, a clash which also formed the rest of the multiverse. He and his opposite, Tiamat, were once lovers, but their vastly different natures soon turned love to conflict, and they began to fight, a fight that incidentally created the Morrigan. This battle caused them to be cast out of the endless paradise where they had first lived, a place where they had been charged by the Light to create new life and guide it to enlightenment, down into the world of Therafim. While they have both withdrawn themselves from direct intervention in mortal affairs, knowing that doing so would endanger their lives directly, and the very existence of Therafim itself would cease should either of them ever be slain, they both continue to act in extraplanar realms, where they cannot die permanently, and through many proxies in the mortal realm of the Prime Material Plane, each seeking to promote their personal view on what "enlightenment" should entail. As one of the first gods to be an active part of Therafim's history - indeed, he along with Tiamat caused Therafim's history - Bahamut has had dealings with all of the other draconic deities, and most of the others as well. He has been friends, comrades, and sometimes lovers with every non-evil dragon god, and has either sought to understand or else to oppose all of those of evil alignment. Bahamut is highly active in getting to know other non-evil deities, and his innate charisma as a leader and a diplomat, as well as his likable and calming personality, ensures that he almost always finds favor. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-A Verse: Therafim Name: Bahamut Gender: Depends, as they can be either female or male when taking physical form. It‘s also stated that dragons are basically hermaphrodites Age: Older than the current universe Classification: Dragon of Therafim, King of Dragons, Lord of the North Wind Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Non-Corporeal (Beings who Existed In The Chaos asked fixed form and werevakin to spirits), Shapeshifting (Dragons are able to shape their appearance to match whatever situation), Magic (His clash with Tiamat created Magic), Creation (Responsible for the creation of Therafim, of which is the entire setting), Astral Projection (Can exist on, attack on and even see into a astral plane, where they naturally reside), Reality Warping (Reality Control allows Tiamat to fundamentally distort reality), Conceptual Manipulation (Created the very essence of Therafim and established it‘s concepts such as Magic, Light, Good and many other ideas), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Manipulates his own creation, of which is a manifestation of his own will), Abstract Existence (Stated to be the embodiments of the fundamental ideals that shape the world), Law Manipulation (Capable of changing the fundamental rules and laws that maintain the essence of the world), Immortality (Type 1, 5, 8, 9. Spirits of The First World are beyond and predated Life & Death, even lacking a soul and afterlife existence. Reliant on the concept of order and government existing across all planes. His true form exists within the Astral Plane, in an extra-dimensional universe), Existence Erasure (Sphere of Ultimate Destruction will remove the opponent from existence if it hits them), Fusionism (Can connect two separate planes together through Gate), Summoning (Can summon demons, anchors and other entities), Chaos Manipulation (Maw of Chaos can essentially utilize chaotic energy to attack opponents), Power Nullification (Can dispel magical properties and abilities through Mage's Disjunction), Life-Force Absorption (Capable of absorbing the life essence and magical energy contained in a being), Mind Manipulation (Mindrape is a spell that alters the memories and knowledge of a person. This also allows for powerful psychic attacks), Death Manipulation (Power Word Kill can instantly kill off anyone who's near death), Memory Manipulation (Programmed Amnesia rewrites and manipulates the memories of an opponent), Explosion Manipulation (Detonate creates a large scale explosion that kills anything in a close proximity), BFR and Spatial Manipulation (Reality Maelstorm allows the user to warp holes in reality and send opponents to any location among the infinite multiverse), Necromancy (Can reanimate the dead through Plague of The Dead), Attack Negation (Can prevent Resurrection through Soul Bind, which stops a soul from coming back to life), Life Manipulation (Awaken Construct allows the user to grant life to anything, even inanimate objects), Power Mimicry (Can replicate spells/attacks she's seen once through Replicating Casting), Time Manipulation (Through Time Stop), Acausality (Non-Linearity; Runs on a different set of causality and is beyond linear cause/effect) Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ (Considered the opposite god to Tiamat, who upon clashing with Bahamut hinself, spawned the creation of the current world, including creating the fundamental concepts that govern reality. Maintains balance and order across Therafim, with his existence being a vital part of it's existence and stability. Above The Worm, who constant chews at the fabric of reality and can mess with it's very foundations. Contains the fraction of the power Chaos and Light held when they clashed and shook all creation. Implied to have started all of time and history across Therafim, which is established to be infinite in size and possibility Speed: Immeasurable (Can navigate extra-dimensional planes of reality that are above the multiverse. Time and Distance are considered meaningless concepts to both himself and Tiamat, who of which she clashed with at the dawn of The First World) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable (Is higher-dimensional in nature, thus standard laws of physics such as weight & gravity do not apply) Striking Ability: Multiversal+ (Before the creation of The First World, Bahamut clashed with Tiamat and essentially sparked the creation of all time and history across Therafim. Physically outranks beings such as The Worm, who chews all of reality as a mere act of hunger) Durability: Multiverse Level+ (Can survive blows from his opposition, Tiamat, who contributed to the creation of the multiverse when they clashed and started all of Time and Space. Embodies the balance and order of reality and as such, is tied to reality, of which is established as an infinity of universes and possible futures) Stamina: Limitless (Lacks stamina and doesn't have to worry about over exerting herself like mortal dragons) Range: Multiversal+ (Scaling off of Tiamat) Intelligence: Very High (Has existed since the beginning of The First World, having witnessed all of history and time at a single point upon clashing with Tiamat. Can see into other planes and gain cosmic awarness across the multiverse) Weaknesses: His physical body is mortal and can be killed off, which forces Bahamut to create another aspect of herself. Prefers to not interfere with mortal events and actively avoids this unless necessary) Other Attributes List of Equipment: Sword, armor, and shield Notable Attacks/Techniques: *A list a spells that be used by Bahamut Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Therafim Category:Dragons Category:Gods Category:Primordial Entities Category:Males Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Neutral Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Knights Category:Wizards Category:Rulers Category:Kings Category:Religious Figures Category:Roleplaying/Boardgames Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Magic Users Category:Law Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Conceptual Control Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortals Category:Acausal Beings Category:Time Benders Category:Existence Erasers Category:BFR Users Category:Space Benders Category:Memory Users Category:Death Users Category:Life-Force Users Category:Absorbers Category:Fusionism Users Category:Abstract Beings Category:Necromancers Category:Explosion Users Category:Attack Negation Users Category:Life Users Category:Power Mimicker Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Astral Projectors Category:Creation Users Category:Light Benders Category:Morality Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Summoners Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 2